


Speak the Truth - 13x22 Coda

by Emi_theSassiestSousa



Series: Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-it Coda, Gen, Jack Deserves the Truth, Sexual Assault Discussed, show levels of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_theSassiestSousa/pseuds/Emi_theSassiestSousa
Summary: What they should have told Jack.





	Speak the Truth - 13x22 Coda

“Yes, I've done bad things, but—” Lucifer shrugged with his palms raised.

“Bad things?” Castiel balked. “You have lied to and manipulated  _all_  of us! You tricked me into thinking you could defeat the Darkness, you  _used_ my body— You've killed  _thousands_ of people, at least!” Castiel's hands clenched into shaking fists, “And what you did to Sam…”

Jack looked between Castiel and his father, “What did he do to Sam?” he urged Castiel.

Castiel glared at Lucifer, “Hundreds of years of the worst kinds of torture—”

“Hey, hey,” Lucifer whined, ”’Torture’ is a little strong don't you think?”

“No.”

They turned to see Sam, followed by Dean and Gabriel, approaching.

“Sammy! So glad you could join—”

“Never call me that.”

Lucifer recoiled, “Touchy, touchy—”

“Stop,” Jack held up his hand at Lucifer, “Sam…”

Sam stared Lucifer down, “Torture is putting it lightly. I've been tortured before but you... You took  _everything_ out on me. I was just there, and… and you couldn't match Michael, could you, so you turned it on me. You went for my mind, my  _soul_ … my body—”

“Oh come on, you liked that part,“ Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“You  _bastard!_ ” Dean leapt forward, fist raised, but Castiel caught him.

“But I'm… But I made it out, Jack,” Sam's eyes never left Lucifer, “Ask him… Go on, ask him what he did to Kelly. What he did to your mother.”

Jack slowly turned to Lucifer.

Lucifer turned to him.

Jack's voice took a dark edge, “What did you do to her.”

He shrugged and shuffled his feet, “Well, you know, two crazy kids… Rolling in the sheets—”

“You lied to her,” Castiel cut in, “You came to her under the guise of the man she loved and you impregnated her without her consent. You r—” Castiel broke off. He swallowed, “She was imprisoned under your orders. She suffered so much because of you. It should have broken her, but she was so strong. She faced her death with such bravery,“ Castiel turned to Jack, tears in his eyes, “She loved you so much, Jack…”

Lucifer huffed and took a step back, “Oh sure, gang up on me! Not like I'm not used to it! Dad, you jerks, what's the difference?”

“Is that what you think happened?” Gabriel said, disdain and disappointment in his tone, “You think you were the victim here? No.” he shook his head and pointed at Lucifer, “No, Dad saw what you  _really_  were,  _that's_ why he locked you up. Humanity was innocent and beautiful before you! But you couldn't stand that he loved them more, could you? You had to spread your evil like a disease, you had to corrupt them, spread it to them like a cancer!”

Jack inched toward Castiel, “All that… Is all that true?”

Lucifer’s lip curled. He rolled his shoulders and held up his wrists. His eyes lit and the cuffs melted, “So you're all going to turn him against me…”

“Hey!” Gabriel pushed Sam behind him. Castiel followed suit with Dean. “Dammit, Lucifer, no one's turning anyone! You did this to yourself.”

Lucifer’s hands shot up. Everyone but Jack was thrown out into the middle of the camp, “Jack, you see what they're doing, right? They're trying to turn you against me, son--”

“Don't call me that!”

Lucifer stood taller, “I'll call you what I want! I'm your father!”

“No you aren't,” Jack stood his ground, ”You're the person who hurt my family.”

Jack raised his hand and hit Lucifer with a blast of power. Lucifer was knocked back, but stayed on his feet. He glared up at Jack through the waves, “You little  _brat!_ ” he shouted in surprise. He raised his own hand and Jack was rising, scrabbling at his throat, “You'll show me some  _respect_ —”

“Jack!” Sam had gotten to his feet and was running to them.

Gabriel grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him, pushing him back to the ground. Still sprinting, Gabriel dropped his blade from his sleeve—

And stabbed Lucifer in the side.

Jack fell and crumpled on himself, gasping for breath. Sam, Castiel, and Dean ran to him.

Lucifer fell to his knees, clutching his wound. He looked up at Gabriel, “Brother…”

Gabriel wouldn't meet his eyes. He went to Sam and put a hand under his arm, gently asking him to stand.

He brought Sam over to Lucifer and held his blade out in his hand, “I have to hold it, but…” he took Sam's hand and placed it around his own.

Sam’s eyes widened, he turned to Jack.

Jack nodded, “For my mother.”

Cas gripped Jack's shoulder.

Sam faced Lucifer and tightened his grip around Gabriel's. His face hardened, “For Rowena, too. For everyone.”

Lucifer shook his head, his eyes wide with disbelief, “No… You can't… You _can't_ …”

Sam narrowed his eyes, “How did you think this was gonna end?”

He stabbed Lucifer in the heart.


End file.
